


Attack on Prison

by xxMidnightxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMidnightxx/pseuds/xxMidnightxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Titan California, USA<br/>The world is about to change for these young and old, pathetic idiotic souls. <br/>All of you have made a firm decison to commit henious acts aganist one another or yourselves and for that.........................Welcome to prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back, and i never had the chance to edit it like it needed to be and i'm glad a close friend of mine made those changes for me:-).  
> Not sure how long this will be so i'll just leave that section open.

Maria T. Rose State Prison  
Located: Titan, California, USA  
Founded: 1888   
Founders: March & April Magnolia  
Features: State of the art security, fitness equipment, Music room, Asylum, noise free room, Cafeteria

Desciption:  
A world renowned maximum security prison with quality food and staff.  
We as a prison actually care about the treatment of our prisoners and fellow inmates, whether you’re in here for a year or twenty years. Welcome to the best day of your life you ungrateful inmates!

 

January 1st, 20XX

A woman with red short hair, wearing a neat business suit and holding a clipboard was making an announcement to the guards out in the beautiful black courtyard, “A new shipment of inmates are coming today and we will welcome them with the best smile. I want all of you to be on your best behavior and make them feel at home, I will not stand any abuse from you. It’s okay to beat on them every now and again but do not make it a habit! Are we clear?”

The guards yelled in unison, “Ma’am yes Ma’am! We will be on our best behavior, Madam Magnolia!”  
“I told you to call me by my first name Isabel! Now, any questions?”

A man with beautiful black tresses approached the warden who was standing on the big stage. “I have a question: how many prisoners are coming today?”  
Isabel looked at the man named Levi Ackerman and smiled with excitement, “Why, Levi! I didn’t know you cared so much! We are receiving 11 inmates but, alas, one passed away. So, why do you ask?”  
“I just have a feeling that we might be in for a shock. It’s just a feeling anyway, so may I be excused to the yard?”

The yard is where the bus drops of any new prisoners who were charged and sentenced here. It’s kind of like a high school parking lot except there is an electric barbed wired fence.  
Isabell pulled out her bright red smartphone after hearing a notification pop and after putting it away she grabs the microphone to tell the guards the big news!  
“The inmates are here! Levi, how did you know that they were already at the yard?”

Levi acknowledged the statement and bowed his head before leaving to the yard to guide the new additions around the prison and eventually to their cells.  
Alright, Maggots! Move your asses! Don’t make me send you to the pit on the first day here!”

The inmates yelled in unison with a tremble in their voices, “What the hell is that!?”  
Levi stood tall against the prisoners who were a lot taller than he was.

“Do you really want to know? Or do I have to put you in there for you to move faster! Move the hell on! I’m not getting any younger!”  
The inmates got in a single file line and quickly followed the short man into a grey building with big glass doors. After coming to a quick stop, the guard walks into a wide black and white checkered door on the right side of the hallway.

“Over here is the cafeteria, where you will be eating at all times! There will be no eating anywhere else, alright? There will be no fighting in the cafeteria, if you wanna brawl, take it outside! But know that if I catch you there will be severe consequences! They actually serve you real food here so take advantage and please eat. The food being served is better than some major five star restaurants.” 

A woman wearing her brown hair in a ponytail holding a butcher knife walks up to the group for an introduction.  
“Prisoners, this is our chef, Sasha Blouse, she is one of the best chefs around and her family has been working here since the founding year 1888.” 

Sasha walked up to the short bald kid, looked at him and then began to speak, “Well, anyway, look forward to dinner tonight, guys! I have a sweet treat for everyone to celebrate as your welcoming! See y’all later!”  
After an hour and a half, the tour was finally over and Levi brought each inmate to the second floor to their cells.

“If I call your name, then you are in these designated cells: Jean Kirsten and Marco Bott room 210. Armin Arlert and Eren Yeager room 211. Connie Springer and Lance Halifax room 212 and finally Mike Zacharius and Dieter room 214. Lights off at 10! Good night to you all and have wonderful nightmares okay?”  
Levi walks away with a stern face and leaves the area.

___________  
*Room 213*  
An old bald man walks in the room first and claims the top bunk bed. The block-headed blonde man shrugs it off carelessly and just starts getting ready for bed.  
The man gets upset for being ignored so he steps in to Erwin’s personal space 

“Great, why do I get stuck with an old crack head?”  
Erwin gets angry at the insult and glares with disgust, taking a step back before speaking up, “Old!? Really? You’re one to talk, you drunken bastard……you’re older than me and everyone else here. So why don’t you put a sock in it, you crusty, disgusting piece of shit!”

Pixis, the older man, was infuriated, “Didn’t your mother teach you any respect? You shouldn’t talk to me like that! I ought to smack you silly, you rotten cunt!”  
“If you touch me get ready for a foot up your drunk ass! I’ll respect you, when you respect me, you old thot!” Erwin snarls.

Pixis sits on top of the bunk bed and rolled his eyes. “Respect? I’m older than you, I don’t have to give you anything! And furthermore my name is Dot Pixis not thot! ….What the hell is that, anyways?” He asked himself quietly.  
Erwin gave him the middle finger and went to sleep, pulling the covers up and settling in between the thin sheets.  
Pixis turns over on the bed murmuring something foul under his breath and soon dozes of as well.

_____________  
*Room 210*  
Marco was checking the room for anything he could use as a weapon or means of escape, he had to get out of here!  
Jean gave Marco a look of pure disbelief, this guy must have totally lost his head, as if they’d actually leave anything in here for them to get their grubby fingers on. ‘I have to say something to knock some sense into him…’ Jean thought.

“You’re not going to find anything in here! This is a maximum security prison, if you don’t already know.” He said sarcastically.   
The man with a freckled face stopped observing the tiny cell to reply, “That doesn’t mean anything! They still might have overlooked something….” He grumbled helplessly.  
Jean sighed in exasperation and shook his head. “Marco, give it up, there is nothing here!”

“I wouldn’t even be here If wasn’t for a certain someone selling stuff called bullshit, you stupid fucking horse! Why the hell did you have to get me involved? I don’t deserve this!”  
“Aww, Marco, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen! What happened to being my ride or die, homie?”

Marco stopped what he was doing and kicked Jean in the shin, expelling a yelp of pain from Jean.  
“I was your ride or die homie until you got involved with this crazy shit! I can’t stand your thotass right now! I have 10 years…..because of you! If I had a gun, Jean, that bullet would have been up your ass by now. So don’t talk to me about being homies because we are through!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope to update this very soon


End file.
